Aang's training
by Vivi Highwind
Summary: Aang's training as an airbender before the firebender's started a war and before he was flying on Appa during a storm and got ovetaken by the waves. Please read and reveiw. Most likely non-canon
1. Aang’s Fire training

Avatar: The Last Airbender

Aang's Training

By Vivi Highwind

Author's note: Well here I am writing a new fan fic in a whole new style about a whole new cartoon show called Avatar: The Last Airbender and I know im a little Out of character on Aang but what the heck. Well I hope you like it read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar all I know is that the director's name is Dave Filoni. I do however own Nemtro he is made up specifically for this fanfiction and he is one of the airbender monk's teaching Aang and an important character in this fanfiction or at least I hope he will be. Also Neriak one of Aang's friends is my creation.

Note: this takes place about a year before Aang was in the middle of a storm with his pet and got covered by waves.

Book zero: Before the war.

Chapter one: Aang's Fire training

Aang's POV:

Life as a nomad is hard roaming around but, what's even harder is my training. Everyone thinks I'm special but, I'm just an air-bender. I'm not this Avatar thing everyone thinks I am. I'm just a kid! I hate my life! It's so unfair!

Nemtro's POV:

As a monk it is my duty to teach Aang how to hone his skills as an Airbender so he can start to master his skills as the Avatar. I know he is the one seeing as how I have seen him use water, earth, and fire skills may they be mediocre though. We have traveled far and wide to give him access to training for the other bending types.

Aang sat on a bench waiting for his master Nemtro outside his hut they had just traveled from the north to the Fire Nation to develop his firebending skills. He was talking to his friend Neriak, a firebender, who is one of the many friends of Aang.

"So how long till do you have to leave again?" Neriak asked Aang who was sitting right next to him while he was whistling.

"I would say about one or two more weeks when I master my flame throw then we head off to the North Pole for my water training." Aang Replied then went back to his whistling

Later that day

Hiii yah! Aang tried hard as he could to at least summon up a wisp of smoke but nothing happened. He kept trying when he was suddenly hit from behind. He suddenly turned around a twirl of flame came out of his body surging from within and went straight into the face of his attacker. It turned out to be Neriak trying to bring him some water to cool down.

"Wonderful work Aang that's it for today." Nemtro said as he stood in awe at the power of that attack while Aang started apologizing for the attack.

Author's Review: well that's it for today hope you like Read and Review


	2. The adventure to the North Pole

Avatar: The Last Airbender

Aang's Training

By Vivi Highwind

Author's note: Well here I am writing a new fan fic in a whole new style about a whole new cartoon show called Avatar: The Last Airbender and I know im a little Out of character on Aang but what the heck. Also thank you for the reviews not the flame well the only reason I have grammatical errors is I don't have a pre-editor and I think I need one. I will also give a description for the characters. Also this chapter takes place when Aang is eleven. Well I hope you like it read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar all I know is that the director's name is Dave Filoni. I do however own Nemtro he is made up specifically for this fanfiction and he is one of the airbender monks teaching Aang and an important character in this fanfiction or at least I hope he will be. Also Neriak one of Aang's friends is my creation.

Note: this takes place about a year before Aang was in the middle of a storm with his pet and well you know used his waterbending powers to cover himself and his pet in an iceberg to be awakened one hundred years later by Kitara and her brother Sakka

Book zero: Before the war.

Chapter two: The adventure to the North Pole.

A week after Aang unleashed the amazing spectacle of his firebending powers, the tribe was packed up and ready to move on towards the North Pole.

Aang waved goodbye to Neriak, his friend who is a 4 foot tall, 8 year old, small build firebender with long black hair curling down her back stopping at her waist, while Aang on the other hand was an 11 year-old airbender small build about 4 feet 8 inches with an arrow on his signaling his airbending powers.

"See you in a few months Neriak." Aang shouted cheerfully as he took off on his giant flying bison, Appa, while the rest of the airbenders took off on theirs.

"Good luck, Aang." Neriak replied waving goodbye crying only on the outside…..

Flying away from the fire nation Aang's thoughts started to drift around. "When was my last trip to the north pole?" He wondered.

As they traveled across the continent a storm started to brew to the south. Since it wasn't in their path they kept on. As Aang looked below he saw hog monkeys in the forest and a little kid being chased by them. "Master Nemtro that kid needs our help." Aang yelled

Nemtro gave the order to land and Aang started running of to the hog monkeys.

He yelled to get their attention and they started running toward him. Caught unaware a hog bashed Aang in the back sending him flying. He tried blowing his enemies away but nothing worked. When he was surrounded by the hogs he called for help from his tribe but Nemtro said "Let this be a test of your abilities."

He suddenly put his hand to his nose and… ACHOO! Wind went swirling by his feet and he went rocketing 30 feet into the air. When he started to fall he landed on one of the hogs and it started to try and knock him off. The hog sent Aang flying when his eyes glowed suddenly and the earth surrounding him came out of the ground and went flying into the mad hog and knocked him out.

Author's Review: well that's it for today hope you liked it. Please Read and Review.

PS. If you would like to help edit my fanfics Please email me I would love the help. Also feel free to contribute ideas for this fic, if I like your idea and I feel like putting it in my story I will notify you in a review if I can and then I will put a small special thanks thing near the bottom of the page.


End file.
